


Just you

by Ayecoberry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecoberry/pseuds/Ayecoberry
Summary: 私设复联四后Tony并没有牺牲，Fury和Steve还给大家办了一场宴会。故事发生在宴会之后。





	Just you

JUST YOU

“Tony？”Barnes正对着镜子小心翼翼的刮胡子，听到熟悉的三下敲门声便放下了刮胡刀。

“是我……”听起来有些无力虚弱，好像还有些轻微的神志不清，他又喝醉了。

“嘿，怎么又喝这么多，你不应该……”Barnes开门的瞬间Tony就整个人跌进他怀里，随之而来的还有浓重的酒气。老人家心疼得劝了两句，话没说完却被Tony打断，对方推搡着老兵进屋，锁了门。

“我知道……Friday早就提醒过我。都是Cap，他总是灌我，好不容易跑出来。”Tony扔掉碍事的领带顺手多解了两颗扣子，深红色的衬衫在Barnes房间暖黄色的灯光下把Tony的肌肤衬托得更加白皙。

“我给你拿杯水去。Tony？”Barnes将Tony扶到床上坐好，自己转身想去给他倒杯水缓和一下，可醉倒的富商伸手拉住了他。Barnes回头，四目相对，那焦糖色的大眼睛很快蒙上一层水雾，因为醉酒而本能眯了起来才没让露水滴下来。

“不需要，你知道为什么来找你。”Tony放开Barnes开始解自己的衬衫扣子。最后一颗扣子解开，左肩的布料因为失去了桎梏而滑落到臂弯，Tony就任由这件衬衫随意得挂在自己身上，既然它唯一的作用就是诱惑Barnes，那为什么不利用它让自己变得更诱人呢。

“可是你真的不该喝这么多酒。”Barnes移开目光不由自主得皱了皱眉头，不得不说他这个花花公子侄子在胡闹上还真是一把好手。他凑过去吻了吻Tony那被泪水充满的眼睛，舌尖舔掉了溢出来的液体。Tony·Stark的眼睛有魔力，住在大厦里的任何一个人都知道，可Barnes还是被吸走了灵魂。Tony纤细的手指抚上了Barnes的衣扣，一颗一颗剥落，对方早就失了神，一动不动。

“多吗？也对，对你这种不喝酒的老年人来说一口都算多。”Tony顺势把下巴垫在了Barnes宽厚的肩膀上侧过头轻轻说着，炽热的呼吸就这样肆无忌惮得喷进老年人的耳朵里，痒，太养了，Barnes向来对于Tony这种似有如无的撩拨没有任何抵抗力，一瞬间而已，电流穿身而过，血液控制不住得向下方涌去。

“我怎么感觉你在嘲笑我？你知道我不会再允许自己失去意识，任何场合任何时间都不可以。”Barnes可不喜欢衬衫成为两人之间的阻碍，Tony解开自己最后一颗扣子之时他便将那件烦人的衬衫扔在了沙发上，下一秒，他强迫Tony露出了他的双肩和胸膛，反应堆闪着蓝光无论多少次看Barnes都觉得这是件艺术品，可这艺术品也比不上Tony·Stark本人半分。衬衫摇摇欲坠，Barnes还想动手，可Tony却笑着指了指自己的腰带。

“今天你话真多啊。”Tony把西装裤子甩到一边去，大腿内侧尚未消散的淤青此时此刻显得更加色情。Tony一把将Barnes推倒在床上整个人骑上去。自己的小家伙还沉睡在内裤里，可他已经迫不及待向下乱摸着，想唤醒真正的野兽，“别当第二个美国队长好吗？你知道我来找你是为了什么，既然如此就别再讲那些大道理了好吗Bucky叔叔。”

“别这么叫我Tony……”显然这个称呼刺激到他了，这几个字蹦出来的时候Tony明显感觉Barnes在自己手里颤抖着涨大了几分。

“你还真是喜欢这个称呼。”坏心眼的孩子加快了手上的套弄，终于野兽被彻底唤醒。Tony将Barnes的裤子和内裤一起扔掉，盯着自己的成果满意得笑了。

“不……别这样Tony，别这么叫我。”

“好了好了，别扫兴。Bucky，我逃离了庆功晚宴躲开那群狂欢的傻瓜拒绝和那个【祝贺打败灭霸】傻兮兮的条幅合影就是为了来和你打一炮。”Tony握着炽热的肉棒对准了自己的穴口，“I need peace you know, so shut the fuxk up just fuxk me.”

“Oh you know so do I.”Barnes看出穿了Tony的想法，可他不能任由他闹下去，就这么插进去绝对会受伤，他已经舍不得再这样做下去，只好一边亲吻着Tony的鼻尖一边去床头翻润滑剂。机械臂握着瓶子将润滑剂挤到完好的那只手上，第一根手指侵入，带着Barnes的温度。

“Bucky, you know I need the cold one！”Tony开始表示不满，多少次了为什么这个老冰棍就是记不住，他想要直接插进来，非要润滑的话他宁可用自己的鲜血，可是Barnes不会同意，但是至少用机械的那只手扩张啊，这么矫揉造作不是他Stark的风格，他需要一场尖锐激烈的实打实的性爱来发泄，他根本不想要这么多无聊的东西，疼就对了放空就对了，Barnes的耐心让他彻底失去了耐心，“I need peace！Peace！”

“You need peace but not pain.”三根手指没入，等Tony完全适应Barnes才开始缓慢得抽插几下。到底是性，抽插为Tony带来了快感，这种浅尝辄止的撩拨让Tony直接软成了一只猫咪，他顺势趴在Barnes身上扭动着身子用小腹去蹭那个本该进入自己身体的肉棒。

“够了，插进来操我！”Barnes显然不会给他一个痛快，Tony推开他起身，自己握着那东西对准穴口径直坐了下去，肉棒被湿热的穴道包裹，刺激得Barnes忍不住也叫出来。

“Oh fuxk！So damn hot,Tony！”雄性的本能被激发出来，Barnes再控制不住，任凭本能肆意得在Tony身体里冲撞，几下深的之后Tony便被刺激的浑身脱力只能死死抱住他，Barnes顺势抱着Tony翻身自己在上掌握了主动权。

“操我！你舒服就这样操我！再快点再激烈点！拿出你的本事！”眼泪再控制不住，Tony的伤痛变成了剪不断的珠子，Barnes开始心疼，看得出来Tony很不好，从一开始进门的时候就不好。他知道自己不应该再这样肆意掠夺下去，可是Tony命令他再凶狠一点，因为只有这种激烈的冲击，才可以让他平静下来。都懂，他都明白，所以Barnes只能抱紧了那两条长腿，疯狂得冲撞，一次又一次撞击那个花芯，一次又一次弄疼身下这个可怜的孩子。

“Tony，can you feel me？”

“Yes…oh fuck！Harder pleace,come on！I'm…”

Barnes不小心捏到了Tony腿上的伤痕，疼的Tony身体一下子紧绷成了一张拉满的弓，机械臂不分轻重，显然之前也是拜它所赐。他抱歉得松开可下一秒Tony却拉着钢铁手臂又狠狠捏了回去，又是一声惊呼，Tony感觉呼出了肺里最后一口气。

士兵感觉到他骤然收紧的甬道，他知道Tony快到了，于是更加对准了花芯拼命抽插着撞击。他抱紧那紧绷的双腿俯下身去亲吻Tony早就婆娑的眼睛，眼泪有些苦。Barnes仿佛尝得出来这就是Tony此刻的感受，脆弱又无比痛苦。他吻了他的嘴唇，轻松将舌头塞进Tony那原本就张开的嘴里。Tony早就失了神，超级士兵卖力得操干早让他满脑子只想着怎么才能更爽一些没有其他。Barnes自顾自得卷着Tony柔软的舌头，尽管Tony正本能得轻拍他的后背。窒息，Tony需要更多的空气，嘴巴被堵上，单凭鼻腔呼吸根本无法满足这种剧烈的消耗。Barnes终于起了善心还给Tony空气，重获新生的可怜人瞬间张大嘴巴用力喘息。又是一个深顶，喘息变成了呻吟，勾魂媚骨，Barnes瞬间感觉全身酥麻，万虫蚀骨的痒。

“Look,Tony,we have the same heart.”Tony抓紧了床单胸口剧烈得起伏，反应堆在Barnes身上也映出了一个蓝色的光圈。

“No more nonsense，Bucky！I need you come on！”老年人这种含蓄优美的情话对于21世纪的花花公子显然不太受用。

“Yes,Sir.”既然如此，不如给他真正想要的，Barnes又加快了身下进出的速度，超级士兵的超级身体在此刻发挥到了极致。

“Oh fuck……”Tony终于受不住释放了出来，气力被抽走他只能闭着眼睛慢慢调整着呼吸。

“我带你洗澡。”Barnes不敢再折腾他，抽出还硬着的性器去浴室放了一盆热水，回来将Tony打横抱进浴室，热水漫上来，Tony终于找回了力气缓缓睁开眼睛，舒服得发出两声哼哼。

“嘿老冰棍看来你没玩好。”睁开眼的瞬间第一个进入Tony视线的居然是Barnes还没软下去的肉棒，这让Tony瞬间起了心思，“转过来点，我们继续。”

“Tony其实你不必……Oh fuxk！Tony你真是太会吸了……”Barnes正这样侧坐在浴缸边上帮Tony洗身上，谁知道小侄子睁开眼第一件事竟然是要解决剩下的问题。他本不想要求Tony做更多，可Tony就这样瞪着那双迷人的大眼睛看着他，Barnes选择了妥协，转过来面对Tony坐在浴缸边上，就在热水没过小腿的那一刻，Tony一口气将那大家伙含进了嘴里。

“嗯，有点浓。攒了很久吗，下次让Cap把道德标杆锦旗颁给你吧。”如他所说，本就忍了很久，今天Tony居然反常得做到了最后。他可不像Cap有四倍的耐力，几下深喉Barnes就挺直了腰。最后那一刻Barnes想推开Tony，他不想弄脏他，可是Tony还是拼命用力吸着那即将喷出白色岩浆的火山，大部分落进了浴缸，可Tony嘴唇上还是粘了一些，Barnes刚想帮他洗掉，可Tony直接伸出来舌头将岩浆卷了进去。露出一个坏笑留下老年人不知所措。

“Oh Tony，我该拿你怎么办。”Barnes还是履行了自己的职责为Tony洗了个澡，擦干残留的水将他抱紧卧室卷进被子里，接着去寻找被Tony随手乱扔的衣服，“下次不要把衣服丢得到处都是了。”

“嘿别找了，我今天睡你这。”Tony往自己身后垫了一个枕头拉紧了被子靠着床头半躺。

“不找你怎么回去，难道刚整个大厦都看见Tony·Stark光……你说什么？”刚刚抱起来的一堆衣物又一次掉在了地上。

“别这么惊讶行吗老冰棍。你睡过那么多次我的大床，不许我睡一次你的床？准确的说这也是我的，整个大厦里所有东西都是我的。还是说你忘了？这才过去几年？你脑子真不是真的冻坏了。”Tony侧过头看着他，拍拍自己身边的位置召唤Barnes上来，“我累了，上来陪我睡觉，然而我可不会给你钱，明天亲手给你冲咖啡好了。”

“Tony……”总感觉Barnes有话要说，可终究欲言又止，他只是深情得看着Tony默默地服从他的指令。

“怎么了？不愿意？”

“没有！我只是……有点惊讶……”Barnes抱住Tony吻了他的额头，“难得你愿意留下来，我有点感动。”

“我还真是受不了你们老年人的情话，睡觉吧，晚安老冰棍。”Tony放平了枕头关了灯。

Barnes睡不着，今天的Tony很反常，今天的Tony很主动很热情，今天的Tony让他不知所措无所适从。深夜里Barnes瞪着眼睛望着天花板，借着窗户透进来的月光他盯着棚顶Tony亲手贴的星空图出神。心爱的人就睡在自己身边，夜晚静谧他都能听到小胡子轻轻的呼吸声，他一直怀念的几年前的场景就这样又一次出现他本该高兴才对，可是他在害怕，害怕此刻这一切都是虚假的，因为他清楚得知道自己的身份，清楚得知道他们不可能有像现在这样幸福温馨的结局。他可以陪着Tony借着疯劲儿干疯事儿，可如今渐渐清醒，便再也装不下去了。

是的，Tony很久之前就和Barnes有过一段。确切的说不是Bucky而是Winter Soldier.那时候他还没遇到队长，没有组建复仇者联盟，没有这么多守护世界的糟心事，他只是一个人，孤孤单单，和满身的盔甲。Winter深夜闯入工作室的时候Tony并没有恐惧，他看着眼前这个受伤的男人心里只有一个念头，那就是一定要救他。Tony.Stark可不是什么滥发善心的圣人，但是从山洞里出来之后他就想得清楚，因自己而死的人已经够多了，如果从现在开始他能够救人，那就一定不能再看着那个人死在自己面前。

Winter举着枪威胁他不要动，可是Tony没有理他只是指了指自己一柜子的盔甲转身去拿了急救箱。Tony剪断了最后一条缠好的绷带捧着Winter的钢铁胳膊神情凝重得盯了一会。身体上的伤倒是不重，可是这条机械手臂多半是废了。Tony带着Winter坐在工作台前帮他修理那残破不堪的手臂，期间Winter的枪从未放下过，可是Tony也从未闪躲。

会有点疼，你得忍一下。他这样对Winter说，下一秒便为Winter接上了神经，佣兵疼得抓碎了椅子扶手。

哦看样子我修得还不错，不过你得赔我这把椅子。Winter终于放下了枪，从怀里掏出来一个怀表递到Tony手里。

哇你爷爷真帅。怀表里泛黄的照片，布鲁克林小王子笑得正甜。

这是我，也不是。Winter终于开口。

原来你会说话！Tony惊讶得笑了出来。别别别，还是别说了，我可不想知道你们什么秘密再惹上杀身之祸，虽然我也不怕。

不会。我不会允许。Winter惜字如金，可每个字都说的无比坚定。

嘿放松点大兵，你说话的语气真的很像我爸爸。虽然他不在了可我也不需要再多一个明白吗？

你让我想起了一位朋友，可惜记不清了。我该走了，怀表送你，这是我最珍贵的东西。他出现得那么突然，消失得也那么突然。等Tony回过神来偌大的实验室里只剩下了握着怀表的自己。

Tony自然是查过的，原来真的是个老兵，可是他也没有惊讶。现在科技这么发达什么都有可能发生，当年霍华德好像也参与了一个什么超级士兵计划，可能就是那次计划的产物吧。看着还真年轻。

Tony不会去问为什么Winter的手臂总是三天两头的坏然后来找他修，就像Winter也不会问Tony为什么总是遇到危险等着他去救。很多事情看似巧合，那就应该一直假装是真的巧合。Winter话不多，却很擅长聆听，Tony突然喜欢有这样一个不会打扰自己又精明的同伴，看了一眼又把咖啡倒洒了的笨笨，心里想着总有一天要把它捐了。

到底谁先吻的谁Tony也不记得了，他只知道失去父母之后他第一次有了家的感觉。有人照顾自己，有人保护自己，晚上可以在爱人的身边安稳入眠，一向孤独的Tony·Stark终于有了牵挂学会了依赖。可惜好景不长，Winter消失得很突然。只是Tony并没有难过多久，他早就知道总有一天这个男人会消失，他本就匆匆的来，也该一声不响得走。Tony·Stark又变成一个人了。Pepper每天依然催促着Tony多关心关心公司，公司的事情让她焦头烂额无暇顾及其他，女强人只发现了老板身边再也没有各种姑娘缠着了，并没有发现Tony卧室的柜子里最中间那层多了一块怀表。

在接下来的事情大家就都知道了。Tony和Fury开始了合作，结识了美国队长组建了复仇者联盟。怀表见证了Tony投身保护世界越来越忙，也见证了联盟如何分崩离析，见证了自己原来的主人再次出现在Tony面前，可惜已经变成了仇人。西伯利亚真的很冷，Tony将怀表挂在胸前，这是这么多年怀表第一次感受到主人如此冰冷的体温。第二次是在灭霸打了响指之后。那个被称作Cap的男人回到了这座大厦，怀表觉得Tony还没有原谅这个伤害过自己的曾经的友人，不然为什么Cap只对他说了几句话Tony便打了Cap一拳负气上楼，躲在自己的房间里失声痛哭，那一刻，Tony的体温和西伯利亚那次一样冰冷。

Tony已经不是第一次来找Barnes上床了。很幸运超级英雄们最终还是打败了灭霸结束了无限战争。宝石破碎，因为宝石而死去的人都得以复活。Barnes被Steve带回了大厦，Tony没有表示欢迎却也没有拒绝，从此之后Barnes在大厦里只有两个任务，白天陪Steve训练，晚上陪Tony上床。Barnes自知没权力拒绝，无论Tony提什么要求，他都必须顺从，因为他欠Tony的。

Tony每次都做的很凶，他喜欢不润滑就直接插进来，他喜欢鲜血混合着静夜的味道，他喜欢每次都把自己搞得满身伤痕，他喜欢疼痛，他喜欢强迫Barnes利用超级士兵的优势做自己的帮凶。他们很少有交流，每次都是Tony带着满身酒气按照约定敲三下门，进了门便是一场真正的肉体杀戮。Tony从不留下，因为他根本不是在与Barnes谈情说爱恢复感情，他只是想利用酒精暴力和性带给自己的冲击来拯救那越发严重的PTSD，让身体上的麻痹与疼痛，来拯救精神那不可忍受的痛苦折磨。Barnes不想再这样放任Tony在继续伤害自己，可是他没有权力忤逆Tony的指令。两个人就这样一直保持着这尴尬的肉体关系，直到今天，Fury联合高层终于解决了无限战争的一系列战后烂摊子，和Steve策划了这场庆功宴。

Barnes本来以为这不过是Tony的又一次发泄，可是他发现了Tony的反常。他真的不忍心再看Tony这样伤害自己，真的不忍心再去当一个帮凶。Barnes望着天花板听着身边Tony的呼吸声，他想和Tony坦白，他想结束这段不正当的肉体关系，哪怕这样他可能会彻底失去Tony。

“Tony……”他轻声问到，听到对方的回应Barnes深吸了一口气，还是把那句话说了出来，“Tony，你是不是忘了我杀了你爸妈？”

“我没忘。”不是半梦半醒软绵绵模糊的回应，Tony很清醒很坚定得说出了这个答案。

“那你为什么还……”Barnes没有侧头还是望着天花板，他不敢看Tony的表情。

“因为我爱你。”Barnes退缩了，可是Tony却向他身边蹭过来一点，头轻轻得靠在了肩膀上。

“不，你爱的不是我，你爱他。我们该结束了。”Barnes想躲却被Tony拉住了胳膊。

“Look,Bucky！You know，you are the best man I have ever met.Yes, including the Winter Soldier.”Tony爬起来正面看着惊讶得说不出话的Barnes，“Even you maybe forget it, Winter took care of me, protected me all the time. You know this is not a load but instinct.It was Hydra who brainwashed him and forced him to kill, and it is undeniable that the man who cared for me, who protected me, was him, and it was you, just you. The man who made me whole giving a home no matter WINTER or BUCKY is just you.As you said, Bucky can't act innocent for what Winter soldiers did, because you are the one. I love him and I love you, just you.”  
“I know, I know！Stop it Tony！I love you！”Barnes将Tony抱在怀里，他有点想哭，他不想Tony继续说下去，Tony在把他惹哭。

“Let me go, Bucky.”Tony伸出双手环住Barnes的脖颈，下巴轻轻垫在Barnes的肩膀上，感受着老兵剧烈的心跳和起伏的胸膛继续说下去，“So when I knew everything I lost control.Winter let me lose my parents, my best friend, even my best love.I can't forgive him meanwhile can't bear losing you.I struggled,hating you！I wanted your death, even did't know how to face you till this nignt！WHY YOU？！I questioned the god.It's just a fucking joke he gave to me！But in the end, I compromise.Winter is your indelible sin, while you are Winter's kindness in bones.You are the one, my love. Look,James Buchanan Barnes, I love you, just you.You can't image how I feel when Cap told me you just…jus…du…st…Fuck！”

Barnes捧着Tony的脸一如既往温柔得吻着那双晶莹的眼睛，Tony闭上了眼睛，徒劳得想要制止眼泪留下。他没有看到，可是他感受到了，Barnes的眼泪弄湿了他的鼻尖。

“I have no excusal to you because you have to pay for what you have done. But you must stay with me,can't stop loving me and taking care of me.You must live to atone for the couple. I've lost them, I can't lost you anymore。”

“I love you more than I can say, Tony.”Barnes终于得到了Tony的回吻，时间仿佛倒流，数年过去，经历了沧桑巨变，他还是那个一声不吭陪在他身边的战士，他还是那个为他修理手臂的科学家，内心的波涛汹涌全然化为此刻一吻，缠绵悱恻，“我答应你Tony, 我毁了你的家，我会给你一个家，属于我们的家。”

这一晚，Tony许久没有睡得如此安稳了。

end

“Barnes先生，您的咖啡好了。”Barnes是被诱人的咖啡香唤醒的，他本能坐起来伸手去接，眼睛还没有完全睁开。

“我可以亲你一下吗？”

“抱歉先生，您无法亲吻到AI。”

“是吗？”Barnes就这样闭着眼睛顺着递咖啡过来的手探头亲过去，“你看，这不是亲到了。”

“起床了老冰棍，难得Tony·Stark早上为你冲咖啡。”Barnes睁开眼对上那焦糖色的大眼睛，嘴角忍不住上扬，“顺便，我喜欢你不留胡子的样子，像极了以前的你，这么多年你还是这么帅。”

“早上好Tony，咖啡很香，你更美好。”

END

————————————————————  
1/Bucky刮胡子是因为Tony不喜欢他留胡子，胡子让他显得很邋遢。（其实是我更喜欢没胡子的吧唧嘤嘤嘤）

2/Bucky再也不喝酒了是因为他发誓绝对不会让自己失去意识，他不能再允许自己失控做出什么不可挽回的事情。

3/Bucky不让Tony叫叔叔是因为愧对霍华德夫妇。

4/【第二个美国队长】，文章是mcu世界观，此处Tony想表达让Bucky别像队长一样总是教育他这教育他那。致敬漫画中Bucky接替Steve成为第二任美国队长。

5/今晚之前Tony从来都是进门就干，干完就走，只为发泄，两个人从来没有互通心意。所以Tony今晚如此主动，他也是来摊牌的。

6/Winter第一次见Tony说你让我想起一位朋友，说的是霍华德。

7/Winter和Tony在一起的时候Tony刚成为钢铁侠不久，钢铁侠还没有那么世界闻名，Bucky不知道Tony还有那么多身份。所以当他知道Tony是谁，知道是自己杀了他爸妈之后就知道他们俩不可能善终，不如及时止损，所以他一声不响得离开了。

8/Tony一直把怀表放在柜子里，但是每次战斗都带在身上。他觉得这样还能感受到两个人曾经并肩作战。

9/私心觉得英文对话特别带感，于是最后的长告白用了全英文对话。非常小学生水平就对了。语法时态固定搭配都还给老师了，不过大家肯定看得懂，就原谅我吧～


End file.
